A Piece of Me
by Spirituality
Summary: “Do I make you nervous, Inuyasha?” His back up against a tree trunk had me pressing up against him sensually. My hands over his had his eyes widening as he gulped. I slid them over my hips, raising my skirt..“Does this make you nervous?..“ [One Shot]


'He' began to come after the argument.

By 'he' I mean another man, an entirely different being that completely separated himself from the temperamental, moody hanyou I knew during the daytime. It was as if everything about him opposed itself when the sun set and everyone else but us had succumb to nighttime's spell of unconsciousness. Callous words became soft murmurs as flesh biting grips became sensual, enticing strokes to the skin ridden with excited goose bumps. I was falling deeper, I knew. But for entirely different reasons.

On the first day, the sun was blaring down on my forehead with an intensity I believed only hell should possess. Perspiration formed and trickled down into my eyelashes as I looked ahead to see a blurry vision of Sango and Miroku walking at a seemingly fast, steady pace. Not a harsh breath or withering stance from either of them had me blinking in confusion. Huh? Was I the only one about do die from a heat stroke here? I didn't even bother to look up at Inuyasha and Kirara who walked about 50 yards in front of us. I already knew they wouldn't mind this unusually intense heat. They were youkai. They could bare anything, almost.

But myself, on the other hand, the tiny little human girl from 500 years in the future, was begging for some kind of shade or rest in any shape, form, or fashion. You'd think I would have been accustomed to the extraordinarily extreme conditions of the feudal era, but once you feel the cool rush of an air conditioner it's awfully hard to forget.

But how selfish would that be of me? Nobody else seemed to be bothered by the heat, and why prolong the whole group's endeavor just because I couldn't handle a little bit of sun?

So swiping the sweat from my forehead, I grit my teeth and bore on; just for everyone else. But sooner than I realized, as my vision began to swim and the edges of my eyesight bled black, I could feel myself stumbling as I walked, and was vaguely aware of various calls of my name. But I didn't mind that I was falling towards the ground or the fact that I was starting to lose consciousness even before I hit the dirt. I would finally get the rest I so desperately needed.

-

I came to a few hours later, my eyes slowly opening to the blurry vision of a canopy that reached forlornly for the sky. Green, leafy arms reached upward but limped down towards me, effectively blocking out the moon's light.

Wait, the moon?

I shot up, my vision going dizzy from the sudden movement. I clutched my head but further ignored it as Sango and what I believe was Shippo rushed towards my unstable form.

"Kagomeཀ" Shippo cried, clinging to my neck, "You're awakeཀ Are you okay now?"

Before I could answer, I felt Sango's hands prying the little kit away from my parched throat. I gave her a silent look of thanks before placing Shippo into my lap for the time being.

"Sango, I'm really sorry." I began, my voice slightly raspy. "I didn't mean to hold everyone up."

Sango's compassionate brown eyes looked at her through the semi-darkness, her face lighting up by the fire as she shook her head.

"No, Kagome, don't blame yourself. It was our fault we hadn't realized you were dehydrated _and_ fatigued." She gave me a pointed look, much like my mother would, and I resisted the urge to recoil. That late night study session I took on last night must have taken its toll on me more than I thought.

"You had us all really worried, Kagome," Sango spoke again, "Try to get some better sleep, okay? I don't know what I'll do if you pass out like that again."

I gave her a small smile and a nod of thanks. But suddenly missing the presence that's always usually by my side, I looked around curiously, not unlike a child would his lost mother.

"Where's Inuyasha and Miroku?"

"They went to collect firewood and food. Inuyasha told me to stay here and protect youཀ" Shippo exclaimed, jumping up and puffing out his chest proudly.

I rubbed his head and smiled, ignoring the disappointment in my voice that he wasn't there when I awoke. "You did a great job, Shippo."

Shippo seemed to stop and think for a moment, "But, I don't really see why he left in the first place, he was the one most worried about you. And after Miroku made that comment about your skirt riding up, he got all flustered and–"

"Shippoཀ" Sango scolded, face as red as mine, "That's enough talking for one nightཀ"

"Well–"

"You runnin' your mouth again, runt?" A callous voice called from the depths of the shadows and I felt my eyes light up as my silver-haired, red clad adonis stepped through the greenery, Miroku in tow beside him. And maybe it was the fire's trickery, but was that red tint on Inuyasha's cheeks a blush?

"Heyཀ It's not my fault you can't handle looking at a bit of pretty flesh from Kagome's–"

A loud thump resonated throughout the camp, not hindering the unhealthy reddish hue I'm sure my face had taken on.

"From Kagome's what..?" I asked embarrassingly, wishing to every god out there that no one had saw more than what they should have.

Inuyasha's eyes flickered towards me as he dropped the firewood and could my eyes have deceived me? Was that a smirk on his lips?

Hm.

"Lady Kagome, glad to see your awake and well." Miroku said, smiling.

I opened my mouth to give thanks but was cut off by Inuyasha's loud snort.

"There ain't a point in her waking up, nowཀ It's night time alreadyཀ"

I glared at him best I could, ignoring the butterflies that took flight when his challenging gaze turned to mine. "Excuse me for passing outཀ I'll try my best to do it at a more convenient timeཀ"

"You shouldཀ We wasted precious daylight because of youཀ" He growled back.

Just the mere thought of walking any more hours had me going dizzy again, but I didn't back down. "Well maybe if you hadn't been marching on with _no breaks_ then–"

"Nobody else seemed to mind itཀ" He bit out, glaring down at me, his golden gaze flickering dangerously in the light of the fire, daring me to argue.

I sat back then, nibbling my lower lip in mild defeat. He _was_ right, after all. Huffing at the thought, I crossed my arms over my chest and looked away from his triumphant face.

"Stupid dog." I muttered.

"What did you just say, bitch?ཀ"

"You heard me," I spat. Now I was arguing just for the heck of it. Since when did I ever let Inuyasha get the last word? I looked back up to his angry face, the way his breathing harshened and his eyes spit liquid fire. Gosh, what was this feeling? Pleasure?

"You fucking–"

"Sitཀ"

The way the earth around us shook as Inuyasha dove face first into the dirt gave me a little bit of satisfaction as a string of muffled curses escaped him. Once the spell wore off a few seconds later, he was up again, this time his face closer to mine.

"What'd you do that for?ཀ" He yelled angrily.

His proximity didn't scare me. I got just as close. "It serves you right for being such a jerkཀ"

"You don't see me biting your head every time you're being a bitchཀ Which is a lotཀ"

Another inch. "Stop calling me that, prickཀ"

"Then stop being one, wenchཀ" And another.

"Bastardཀ"

"Weaklingཀ" And another.

"Bakaཀ"

"Trampཀ"

I recoiled, stunned by his brazen. Had he actually called me a..? Summoning just as much bravery, I covered my hurt with a small smirk.

"Well at least I'm not," A clear of my throat for emphasis, "prude."

Everyone seemed to stop and look at us then. Even I was surprised I had said such a thingཀ Inuyasha's golden eyes widened and flickered in the fire's light as he stared at me with his piercing, incredulous gaze.

"P-prude?" He stammered, all over his fight replaced with the hot blush rising on his cheeks.

"That's right." I pushed on. Honestly, I had no where the audacious behavior had come from, but for some reason, seeing Inuyasha so flustered was nice; entertaining even.

He narrowed his eyes then, suddenly looking suspicious and deliciously...daring.

"And what would _you _know about something like that, Kagome?" He asked, his voice lowering an octave and cocky smirk adorning his lips, his demeanor in complete contrast to just a few seconds prior.

I sat up, flipping my hair back slightly, despite the nervous quiver in my hands. He wanted to act cocky? Well two could play that game, misterཀ "Enough."

A collective gasp sounded throughout out camp and from the corner of my eye I could see Sango covering Shippo's ears, her blush making her face resemble a tomato. Miroku looked as if he was trying not to burst with excitement or laughter. Maybe both.

"Hmph," Inuyasha scoffed, "As if I would _ever _let that happen."

Huh?

"_Excuse_ me?"

"You heard me," He said, a shred of humor in his voice. "You don't know anything because I won't _let_ you know."

I jumped up then, my spinning vision not hindering my steadily rising temper. What did I look like? His pet?

"You've got to be kidding meཀ" I shouted disbelievingly, "You're honestly saying I don't.." My hesitation had his smirk widening, "..do _that_ because you won't _let_ me?"

His smirk broadened, his chest puffing out in a mocking manner. "That's right."

My anger, at that point, had become so incredibly consuming that I had actually felt myself become passive. Elated, even. With the way my throat constricted in silent anger, it felt as if he had just wrapped a leash around my neck and was pulling me obediently along. Feeling the angry bubbles of jubilance rise inside me, I let a haughty laugh escape my lips. I took a step forward.

"So you're saying that if Kouga got me all hot and bothered right now," I inquired, my brain going numb at my words, "You would be able to stop me from jumping him like an..oh, I don't know..Dog?" I inwardly praised myself for lack of hesitation. I was beginning to get that hang of thisཀ

But at a certain point, I had become so far gone that I hadn't even taken heed to the fact that Inuyasha had me pushed up against a nearby tree, his lips pulled back in a snarl to reveal his gleaming fangs. My resist to lick my lips nearly had my eyes widening to a further extent of surprise. When had I become so..lascivious?

"No man will touch you." He hissed dangerously, "Ever."

My eyes narrowed, ignoring the fact that the presence around us seemed empty, as if we were the only ones at the camp sight. I had no doubt in my mind that Sango had pulled Shippo and Miroku away from out lewd conversation near the beginning. The thought of us alone had a small, arrogant smile pulling at my face. No doubt the sight looked strange. Arrogance was an attribute I had never been familiar with, but it seemed as if my body was moving, speaking, and doing on its own accord. All words came spilling out of my mouth as if my lips were numb and my movements were robotic, involuntary.

"Then you touch me." I almost laughed at the look on his face.

He recoiled, pulling his arms away as he took one step back, his eyes looking much a deer in headlights.

"W-what?"

I took a step forward. "You've had your chance for some time now, Inuyasha. Why not take it?" I took another step, increasing our proximity. "Do I make you nervous, Inuyasha?" His back up against a tree trunk had me pressing up against him sensually. My hands over his had his eyes widening as he gulped. I slid them over my hips, raising my skirt, causing goose bumps to run up my flesh. "Does _this_ make you nervous?"

He tried fruitlessly to pull away. I held fast. He wasn't going anywhere.

"K-Kagome," his voice, though it wavered, was low, husky, "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" My hoarse, unfamiliar voice asked through unknown vocals, "I'm taking my opportunity to learn, since it's taking you so long to 'teach' me."

I stood up on my tiptoes, wittingly pressing my breasts against his heaving chest, "Or are you," My hand slipped through his clothing to lay on his hard stomach as my lips hovered inches from his ear, "afraid?"

His rigid posture almost brought me to laughter. The noose feeling around my neck loosened, and with a wicked intent to fluster and embarrass him, I dug my nails into his side, his hot flesh beneath my nails sending me into an unfamiliar world of bliss.

"Fuck me, Inuyasha," I hissed, almost mockingly, this voice and demeanor completely foreign to me. "I'm asking your permission, since you control me and claim to know _so much_ on the subject."

There was an insistent pounding against my chest then as Inuyasha's hands slid to rest on my hips unconsciously. He looked down on me, his amber eyes burning and smoldering, the flickers of internal infliction causing them to darken in hue. As his face remained in that state, his gaze intense and his lips slightly parted, I felt his hands explore more of me as they slid to the small of my back.

It was then that my own breath become labored, a light sweat trickling down my forehead as I matched his gaze. What the heck was I thinking? I couldn't match Inuyasha. In anythingཀ I was getting in way over my head and it seemed he was about to show me just how quickly I was about to drown.

He pushed me flush against him, the bones of his pelvis feeling hard and masculine against the soft flesh of my stomach. His hips rocked for a brief moment, as if he wasn't aware that his body was attracted to mine, and I had no doubt in my mind that the smell of my growing arousal and fear smelled odd to him.

I was frozen solid once his head lowered to rest on the crook of my neck, his tongue lathering the skin there before nipping it slowly with his teeth, "Mm, Kagome.." Was the moan I received and the grip I still had on his stomach became tighter. "I–Inuyasha–."

His rough growl as he bit harder into my neck had me yelping. He pulled me roughly against him, his hands now firmly on my rump. When had Inuyasha become so..primal?

"No, bitch." He growled, his voice low and deep, vibrating through my chest, "You wanted this, now–"

The crunching of leaves and arguing voices in the distance had both of us pausing, holding our breaths to listen. Sango's unmistakable shouts were heard, along with Shippo's tinkering laughter and Miroku's embarrassed chuckle.

I looked up then, still not forgetting that Inuyasha and I were in a very awkward position, to see him looking over, sniffing the air angrily. His hot gaze shifted to me then and our eyes locked as he lowered his face towards mine. For a brief moment of heart thundering bliss, I swore his was going to kiss me, but the moment passed once he pushed me away roughly, sending me tumbling to the ground.

I looked up angrily and though his eyes looked dazed and ashamed, a primal snarl still pulled at his lips. "I'll deal with you later, Kagome." And with that, he jumped into a nearby tree, disappearing into the darkness of its branches.

I resisted the urge to moan aloud because of my doubled, blurred vision, my hands sliding to the still bleeding puncture wound on the column of my neck, but only because I knew his golden eyes were observing me high in the tree tops and I would _not_ give that bastard the satisfaction of seeing me flustered.

Despite the quiver, liquid-like state of my insides and the hot waves of arousal pulsing from beneath my skirt, I still wanted reveled in the fact that I, innocent little Kagome Higurashi, had gotten Inuyasha flustered, hot, _and_ bothered all in one night. I congratulated myself for such a feat, despite the hot blush rising on my cheeks. But the real–though unbidden–question flittering around in my head was, would he have the nerve to finish what he had started?

Better yet, would I?

-X-

I couldn't sleep that night.

The way the moon's silver, ethereal light spilled onto the camp sight did nothing to quell the anxious rumble in my stomach every time I though of the night's earlier events. Though my eyes were closed and I tried desperately to even my breathing, it did nothing to stop the unbidden images of my body flush against Inuyasha's, his harsh breathing fanning out over my smirking, yet blushing face. His words echoed and bounced around in my head and the scene played out in my head repeatedly, like a movie stuck on rewind and some idiot kept hitting play on the parts where his hands began to roam my body..

I gulped.

Every time this image replayed in my head, my body would become hot and bubbling, and this excited feeling would shoot from my head straight to the region between my legs, as if it were pooling in my groin, adding to the aroused feeling that lingered ever since his hands left mine. I clenched my eyes closed tighter. How stupid was this? Laying here, in the midst of my sleeping bag while everyone else was snoring, (with the exception of Inuyasha, since I couldn't see him in the trees), feigning over a man I _knew_ I couldn't have. Or should even be wantingཀ On the contrary, I had always _wanted_ Inuyasha, just..not like thisཀ I had never had this primal, lustful feeling inside of me before, but honestly, it's probably because I had never looked at Inuyasha in such a wayཀ What in the hell had changed things?

I squirmed and sat up, my legs aching from clenching them together for so long, and faked a yawn, putting up a facade in case anyone was watching. I slid from beneath my bag, mindful of Shippo as I did so and swiftly snatched up my bow and arrows, just in case.

In the back of my mind I knew there was a creek around somewhere(because I had visited it earlier), so I just let my feet lead me in the direction I was pretty sure it was. I glanced down at the disturbed looking leaves (a method I had learned long ago to retrace my steps in the forest) and slowly, mechanically, made my way through the dense, moonlit forest. My hand clutched my bow, the sturdy wood of it feeling solid and cool beneath my quivering fingers.

I was walking for a good ten minutes before I let a sigh of relief escape me. If Inuyasha hadn't stopped me at this point, then obviously he wasn't aware that I was gone.

Yet.

But there was absolutely no way I could sit there, my eyes wide open and stubborn to the concept of sleep, and let heat emanate from me the way it was. I needed a cooling off, if only for a moment.

The sound of rushing water reached my ears right before I broke through the bushes, the long, wide river coming into view, thanks to the light shining brightly from the moon. I sighed at a approached it, unconsciously slipping off my shoes and dropping my bow as I could practically _feel_ the cool wisps of air caressing my face. Man, now this is what I neededཀ No one would notice if I went for a quick dip, right?

I slipped off my shirt with a giddy smile, unzipping my skirt and letting it pool in a green heap at me feet. I didn't hesitate as I dove face first into the dark depths, leaving all my worries and concerns on the hard dirt beside the river.

The water consumed my entire body, filling in every crevice and space left gaping open from the merciless fangs of my body's sexual tension, and I welcomed it with open arms, swooping through its cool currents with the glee of a child during Christmas. The water caressed my hot skin and I deliberately mistook the cool wisps of air permeating from the surface of the water as my own mental steam.

I don't know how long I dipped in and out of the river, enthralled in my own world of bliss, but when I broke the surface for the final time, the world around me seemed just as it was when I had jumped in. I guessed it was around 3 a.m., and I climbed out of the water, the cool fingers of the breeze brushing across my skin and giving me instant shivers.

I smiled triumphantly as I pick up my skirt then, my mind considerably clearer than it had been before and congratulated myself (the second time that night; I was on a rollཀ) for sneaking passed Inuyasha and my thoughts of him to enjoy myself. My body was cool, and it was as if not a problem in the world could disturb me.

But just as I was zipping up my skirt, yet to finish dressing, the bushes near my left rustled and I stopped in alarm.

"W-who's there?" I called, stepping away from the dense blackness of the forest.

There was no reply, just the violent rustling of the bushes as an angry growl ripped through the darkness, shooting fear straight into the very structure of my bones. I stepped back again, but a rock on my heel had me tumbling to the hard earth, crying out in pain as I did so. I wasted no time in grabbing my bow, but with the violent tremble of my fingers, I might as well of not even had it. I aimed it anyway as another growl came, although closer to where I lay, before the bushes parted and I pulled back to release an arrow as the beast that stepped through the bushes was..

Inuyasha?

I sat there stunned for a moment, my fear dying down and my disappointment at getting caught causing a bubble of apprehension to form in my belly. I clenched my chest as I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

"Oh, Inuyasha," I breathed, "You scared the heck out of meཀ"

"What the _fuck_ are you doing out here?" The harshness in his words had me recoiling.

"I-I just wanted to go for a swim." I replied, fumbling with the pleats of my skirt nervously.

His face screwed into a displeased scowl, his hands disappearing into the sleeves of his haori. "Feh. What would you have done if you would have been attacked?"

I gestured to my arrows with one hand, getting at little peeved at his lack of respect. "I brought my arrows, you know.."

"What little good they did when you thought I was a youkai, Kagome." He sneered, "You can't just go running off when I'm not there to protect you, stupid girl."

This had my anger flaring, arms akimbo and all embarrassed feelings disappearing.

"In case you have noticed, Inuyasha," I spat, "I'm not a little girl, I think I'm capable of taking care of myselfཀ"

He rolled his eyes, scoffing. "You couldn't take of yourself even if I put you in a plastic box."

I opened my mouth to retort, then, just as suddenly, I deflated, shaking my head. It was so out of character, but all the arguing lately had beaten the defiant side of me into a bloody pulp and it needed time to recuperate. What brave part of my soul stood in its place? I couldn't even begin to fathom. "You win, okay? Just anything to cease an argument." I sighed, stepping forward, "Let's just head back."

His golden gaze pierced mine through the darkness of the night before his eyes drifted downwards briefly, then he looked away from me altogether, a blush tinting his cheeks. His sudden change in demeanor had me looking upon him in curiosity.

"Shouldn't you be um.." He cleared his throat, "A little more covered?"

I gave him a bewildered look before looking down to peer into the crevice of my naked, bra-covered chest and half exposed body.

"Eepཀ" I squealed, reaching instantly for shirt, the embarrassed blush on my face rivaling the red on Inuyasha's haori. The abashed feeling came rushing back, closing up my throat like a barricade. "S-sorry," I gasped as I fumbled with my shirt, not sure what I was apologizing for, "I was just..uhm–"

"Kagome, wait." His even breath and sudden proximity had me looking up to see him looming over me, golden eyes probing my excited soul. All traces of anger and annoyance gone from his sculptured face left remnants of emotions resembling longing and something else I couldn't quite decipher. What was this overwhelming feeling all of a sudden?

"I-Inuyasha.." I hated the way my voice trembled.

His warm hands over my flesh had my eyes widening, my lips parting as his eyes hungrily scaled my body.

"Just.." He breathed heavily, as if in pain, "Give me a minute, okay?"

The tremble in my hands was completely uncontrollable now as his hands slowed explored the dips and texture of my half bare body, as if a awed by what his fingers saw. I don't know why I welcomed this feeling, my body rejoicing at his warm touch, but I couldn't stop the hard grip on my shirt as I clutched it tighter to my chest.

"B-but I thought–"

He slammed my against him then, his claws biting the small of my back. "You thought wrong." His lips on my collarbone had me gasping, the sound echoing emptily into the night,"I said we would finish this. And I wasn't lying."

"Finish.."I bit back a moan, reveling the feeling of his palms running down the plain of my back. Then, suddenly my eyes widened, and I stepped back, trying to escape his grasp, though my body screamed in protest. "Finish?ཀ What–here? Now?"

He 'mhm'-ed lowly, the sound rumbling smoothly from his throat as his grip on my body failed to relinquish in any shape or form. I struggled again, fighting the pleasurable quiver of my insides. My lips moved, but it was as if my vocal cord refused to produce anything remotely coherent.

"But–this–us–_I–_"

"–want this just as badly as I do." I could feel his lips pull into a smirk as he pushed me onto an inclining rock, the cool surface of it shooting shivers down my curved spine.

"Relax, Kagome," He whispered in my ear as I continued to fumble with my words. His sudden calmness, poise, and brazen was so unfamiliar and _shocking_. "Let me take care of you."

I swallowed, my mind in turmoil. I _trusted_ this man. Hell, I _loved_ this man. After endless nights of wishing he would pay me some mind, notice the Kagome that lay underneath Kikyou's striking features, and indulge in everything _I_ had to offer, why was I resisting? He made me feel good, wanted, _loved_. This is what I wanted, I decided finally.

His lips found the spot on my neck then, as if reading my mind, his fangs nipping the skin there. His tongue circled the area, sending shivers rushing down my spine as his rough hands grasped my hips, pulling me closer to him, our proximity ever increasing. I didn't realize my head tilting back until an unfamiliar sounding moan spilled from my lips and echoed into the night. My heaving chest was his mouth's next prey, the claws on his warm hands biting the flesh beneath my skirt with a vengeance.

My breasts had never been touched before, the flesh on them sensitive and unfamiliar to anyone else but myself. So when Inuyasha latched unto the cleavage being exposed thanks to my bra, my body screamed and sang in a joyous pleasure, the sound escaping from my parted lips.

He growled in response to my vocal participation and with eager hands, made away with the barrier keeping him from my breasts. The sheet of cold air surrounding us had goose bumps running all over my flesh, pulling involuntarily at my nipples.

Oh, my.

His clawed hands flitted over my bare belly, lingering on the zipper of my skirt teasingly before they traveled father downwards, caressing my hip before gripping sensually at my thigh. When my hands had traveled to his hair was a lost thought to me as I felt a nip from his claws on my thigh.

"Come on, Kagome." He growled, his voice deep and husky in the quiet of the night.

I complied without a second thought, hoisting myself up to entwine my legs around his waist, his lustful strength the only the suspending my pulsing body.

"That right," He chuckled, running his claws along my newly accessible skin, "Wrap yourself around me; just like that."

Oh, my. Since when did Inuyasha acquire such a..lewd vocabulary?

The rustle of his hakama pants falling had my breath harshening and my heart smashing against my chest. Oh..The hot skin of his legs pressed against my inner thighs had nonexistent words caught up in my otherwise restricted throat. Talk about making a girl stutter.

"Kagome," Inuyasha mumbled darkly against my neck, "You want me inside you, I know you do." His caress of my lace underwear had me crying out in what I assume was agreement. Hell, I would have agreed to anything right about then. "I can smell it, Kagome. Hell, I can _feel _it."

I was completely passed embarrassed now as I bucked against him, my body screaming for whatever my words failed to express. Something below my belly coiled, causing a great yearning to fill my entire body as I moved against the caress of his fingers. Oh, my, oh meཀ

'Complete meཀ', I wanted to scream, 'Make us oneཀ' But again, my vocal refused to comply and instead a ragged moan escaped my mouth in its place, my panties becoming doused with my arousal leaking unrelenting through the thin, sheer fabric.

Inuyasha growled again. "It'll hurt as first," He warned, his claws slipping down my skirt to effectively rip that and my panties from my body. It took a bit of a struggle to untangle them, with our bodies being mashed together and all, but I didn't complain in the least once they were disposed of. "But I guarantee you, it'll be worth it in the end. Do you trust me, Kagome?"

The hard rod pressed against my pulsing nest had my vision spinning. What kind of idiot question was that? And oh gods, his bare skin against mine felt like heavenཀ If this is what drugs felt like, why would anyone ever want to go to rehab?

I pulled his head down towards me, nuzzling his nose with my own. An odd gesture I know, but an odd instinct pulled at me and all I could do was comply. "Yes," I breathed, my voice foreign to my own ears, "I trust you with everything. My body, my mind, my heart, my _soul_. Gods, Inuyasha, everything damn thing that I am belongs to _you_."

His mouth descended upon mine in a searing kiss, his warm lips sending my body in a joyous chorus of praise. His tongue darted inside my mouth, caressing it in gentle strokes, and I nearly whimpered at the feeling he arose in me. All our pent up days of longing, yearning, and aching poured into that mutual kiss of affections and it had my body on fire and my chest heaving even more.

I let my hands rest on the sides of his face as his soft golden eyes stared into mine, the intensity of the situation rising tenfold. "So take me, Inuyasha, I'm yours. Forever."

He closed his eyes then, leaning his head on my neck as he inhaled deeply, his hips recoiling, preparing to enter me in one thrust. "And I'm yours, Kagome. Always."

Had I not been gripping his back in unabashed pain as his manhood tore my virginity to pieces, I would have noticed the change in setting from us being a tangle lump of lustful wanton lovers, to two people who wanted nothing to be one with each other in place of empty words of affection that could so easily tossed into the wind. So when as the tears on my cheeks dried up and I heard myself beg him to thrust harder, deeper, and faster into me, all caution was tossed into the fire as I met his strokes with equal enthusiasm, the volume of my voice an insignificant subject in my mind. All I cared about that moment was the ever increasing altitude I was donned with as every thrust pushed me higher towards the heavens. I had never felt something like this before, so when I burst, my legs clutching Inuyasha with an unmerciful vengeance, my back arching and my eyes shooting up to the sky, the shrill scream of my lover's name s was completely justified.

Though I had came and was gently floating downwards towards Earth, it took a few more hard, precise strokes for my Inuyasha to cum, and when he did, the howl he sent the heavens had my body shuddering.

He slumped against me, his body damp with a film of sweat as he evened his breathing. Me, on the other hand, still lay limp, completely out of breath as I wound my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me as we somehow made our way to the ground. The surreal feeling of euphoria still hummed delightfully throughout my body when he pulled his haori over to cover us both, him snuggling comforting in the crook of my neck, one hand lain over my belly and the other wrapped securely around my waist. I smiled deliriously, the grips of sleep beginning to pull at my eyelids.

"Kagome," Inuyasha mumbled, sounding as if he were fighting the same spell I was.

"Hm?"

"Promise," He rumbled, pulling me closer to him, "It'll be like this forever. Just me and you."

Though my heart screamed in an undeniable agreement, my mouth was as weak as my eyes and all I could do was hum in agreement as I was slowly lolled to unconsciousness.

For that entire month, I couldn't have been happier.

Sango said I glowed, Miroku said I shined more than the sun itself, and Shippo said I smelled different (Wonder what he could have mean by that?), and although I cleverly eluded their minds of the real reason I was so happy, I felt as if their comments were justified. I was a complete lovesick puppy now, my eyes and legs trailing after him wherever he went. He didn't seem to mind, for usually it was his hands that led the way for my otherwise empty brain, that gorgeous, satisfied smirk on his face all the while. I wasn't sure if the others noticed–nor did I care–but the joy he continued giving me on our continuous (though secret) rendevous at night had me bending to his every will and command.

I never understood those type of girls who were completely googly-eyed and brain-dead over some guy, but it was completely different story when I had envisioned it first hand.

Inuyasha was my master, and I, his loyal, humble puppy. I had become so completely dependent on him, that I don't think I would have remembered how to breath lest he was there. I know, it sounds pathetic, but that's just how hard I had fallen. I was practically engraved to the grounds of love.

One particular instance he wielded his power over me in front of the entire group, even it was only a slight pulled of my chain.

He and Shippo were arguing over the last cup of Ramen, the argument completely unnecessary considering both had had three respective cups in the past hour. So when Shippo bound over to me, bawling about how Inuyasha had stolen his Ramen cup, I pushed myself from the tree I was leaning on while conversing with Sango, intent on settling the petty argument like I usually did.

With my one, trusty word.

"Inuyasha," I said, a bit of warning in my voice, "Must you antagonize Shippo? He's just a child."

His glared at me with his golden eyes before turning away abruptly, "Fehཀ That damn runt's already had three cupsཀ"

"So have youཀ" Shippo argued, jumping into his face, if for only a moment.

"Yeah, soཀ Your small ass body don't need all that foodཀ You'll explodeཀ"

"You liarཀ," Shippo cried, "If that were the case, your big mouth would have been exploded with all the food you constantly stuff into itཀ"

Sango and Miroku burst into giggles and biting my lip angrily, or else I would have laughed as well, I snatched the cup from Inuyasha's claws, holding it up in the air.

"That's itཀ Any more arguments and it's going in the river, that way no one can have itཀ" I said, looking between both of them, my expression equally peeved at both parties.

There was sudden chuckle from Inuyasha that had me turning towards him, my hand firmly on my hip. "Something funny?"

He strode up to me, his towering form sending a vague since of longing down my spine as I gulped. The heat emanating from his body as he stared me down was hot enough to make me want to melt at his feet.

"You don't really want you do that," His claw tilted up my chin then, the soft kiss he placed on my lips earning a sigh of bliss from me. He pulled away, staring down at me confidently, "Do you?"

Deep down inside me, where the old Kagome lay hidden, I knew the way my eyes fluttered closed and my body leaned ever so slightly towards his was wrong. But feeling the claw that delicately pushed a strand of hair behind my ear, I just couldn't bring myself to care what the old me would have thought.

"S-Shippo," I stuttered wistfully, as Inuyasha continued to play in my hair, all eyes staring explicitly at us, "H-how about I just get you some pocky later, okay?"

"But Kagome..ཀ" He whined, sounding as if he was near tears, "That's not fairཀ"

"Quiet runt," Inuyasha rumbled, "You heard her. Now, if you're good," He said, his gaze returning to me, "I'll take you hunting _after_ you eat your pocky."

There was a sniffle given in response before Shippo's tiny voice was heard again, "Really? You promise?"

"Yeah," His golden gaze still boring through me, his hands caressing my cheek tenderly, "I promise."

Though that was the most affection he had showed me in front of everyone, it was proof of his absolute reign over my entire being. And although it was a cruel, overly arrogant way of expressing his claims on me, I never argued, nor protested. On what grounds did I have to oppose anything he said? That strong, seemingly indestructible thing that made me practically famous I used to have called a backbone was now effectively shattered, thanks so the soft sheets of love Inuyasha graced me with each flicker of his eyes or thrust of his hips.

This ignorant stupor of bliss lasted for the entirety of about a month.

Things were going well for the longest it seemed, with an exception of the excessive questions and sly comments from Miroku and Sango, so I didn't take any time to notice anything out of the ordinary as I snuck from our camp, disappearing into a thin forest that I most likely knew would open up into a cold spring and a field; the perfect place for Inuyasha and I. It usually mattered not where I went, because his keen nose seemed to find me soon after I found the perfect rendevous spot. Unconsciously messaging the rather large, rather sore bruise I had sustained the day before, due to a youkai encounter, I continued on, the dull moonlight the only thing illuminating my way as I sung quietly yo myself.

"..I love the way you feel..Just got me stuck between my fantasy and what is real.." The soft hum of my sung effectively drowned out the crunch of leaves beneath my feet, though I never faltered, "I need it when I want it; I want it when I don't..Tell myself I'll stop everyday knowing that I won't.."

Had I been paying more attention, I would have noticed the wisp of silver light that flickered in my peripheral vision was a little more than the moon's light, but so ensnared in my own little world, I hadn't noticed a thing.

At the time.

I sat myself down at the back of the pond, my bare feet drifting into the water without my consent. I continued to hum, kicking back and forth as ripples of diamonds were given in response to my movement. Although I became entranced in this pattern, my boredom quickly grew along with my apprehension as I realized Inuyasha was taking a little longer than usual. On any other night, by this time, we would already be engaged in..

My sudden nervousness swallowed that thought. What if, after all we had done, he had gotten bored himself? What if he was tired of telling me, night after night, that

he would want me forever and vice versa? I gulped and leaned back, my hair fanning out around me as I rested my now shaking hands over my stomach. The thought was just too much to bare. I didn't know what I would do if he just all of a sudden showed up, face crestfallen and cold, telling me that he didn't want me any longer. That his needs had been satisfied and he had no use for me anymore. The mere thought and forged image in my mind has hot tears pulling at the corners of my eyes, yet to spill over unto my cheeks as I stared at the endless sky stretched out before me.

Just as my muscles tightened and I prepared to haul my sorry self up from the ground to head back to camp, the bushes, opposite the direction I was about to go, shook violently.

A mild fear mingled with a wistful hope shot through me. "Inuyasha?"

And indeed, the vibrant red of his haori peaked through the bushes before he emerged entirely, the moonlight bathing his silver hair brilliantly, as always.

My legs pulled me to him and a wave of relief spread throughout my body as I embraced his hard mid-section.

"You smell so afraid," He murmured, running his hand through my hair, "Were you that worried?"

I buried my face deep into his chest, inhaling his masculine scent with a shuddering breath. Gods, it felt as if I hadn't breath until I smelled his scent. "Yeah," I replied, stepping back slightly, "I thought you–"

If I hadn't glanced, I probably would have never saw them. A wisp of glowing light, something way too animated to be the moon's rays, slithered past my vision. As my eyes slid to it, my body stilled, and my heart stopped. The hands that lay on my waist seemed ghostly as I felt the hot tears run down my face without my consent. I heard my voice then, a light, shaken whisper that only amplified my anguish.

"Shinidamachu.."

Had I not been looking at the multiple wisps of soul collectors slither gracefully into the oblivious sky, I would have noticed Inuyasha's blanch as he too, turned to gaze upon them.

Though my knees wobbled, as if threatening to give out under me, I felt my legs attempt to pull away from his embrace, my mind screaming to run away and not turn back. But he held fast, his piercing golden eyes boring through me with a regretful intensity that had the rivers of tears running down my face practically gushing into waterfalls.

He attempted to brush away the unrelenting flow with his thumb, "Oh, Kagome," He murmured softly, the anguish in his voice evident, "It's not what it seems.."

The lie he that spilled from his teeth was enough to push me over the edge with one, final wave of uncontrollable rage and pain. I shoved him away from, my hand connecting to his face with a strength I wasn't aware I possessed.

"You bastard!" I screamed, my voice hoarse, "How can you just stand there and _lie_ in my face?!"

He looked pained, but through the tears and waves of anger that continued to coarse through me, I couldn't bring myself to give a damn. He had _betrayed_ me and I knew it. I knew it, the truth whispering taunting words that shook my soul, but I felt compelled to ask anyway.

"Where you with her?" Although torment consumed me, the statement was more like a plea than a question. And I knew if he told me no, I would run into his arms and believe him without a second thought. God, I just needed him so much.

But instead, to my never ending despair, his golden eyes just lowered guilty to the ground as his ears pinned submissively to his skull.

"It meant nothing," He mumbled, as if he couldn't forgive himself for saying what he said. "_She_ means nothing."

"Liar," I heard myself say with a venomous tone. I couldn't take his deceit, his guilt, or his betrayal. There was no telling what had gone on between them, but the possibilities swarming in my head had me feeling like I was going to drown.

I distinctly felt my knees wobble as I backed away slowly. "I can't–I can't do this!"

I pivoted on my heel and shot off, my legs being propelled by the infinite torrent of emotions searing through my body. God, how could I have been such a fool? How could I have fallen so deep into the darkness that I couldn't possibly see what was right in front of me?

How stupid was I?

This was a betrayal I couldn't handle, the sweet words he murmured in my ears each night only seemed like taunts now, my reminiscence giving them a nonexistent, sarcastic tone. If he meant anything he said, how could he have hurt me in such a way? I just didn't understand. And though he had the opportunity to explain it to me, I didn't want to understand, either.

My tears burned like ember as the wind pushed the hot streams onto my cheeks, which were slashed and cut thanks to multiple tree limps hindering my escape from my love.

"Kagome!" I heard him call in the distance, "Stop being so fucking stubborn and listen to me!"

He would catch up to me, and I knew it. But I wasn't ready for the confrontation. I wasn't ready for those piercing golden eyes that just screamed for remorse. I just shut my eyes angrily against his words, "No!"

I had given him everything I was. My heart, my soul, _everything_! Could he not see that it was killing me slowly to while I dwelled on his betrayal? Couldn't he just leave me to die alone?

Apparently, the Gods wouldn't bestow me with such a fate, for the limb that caught unto my foot had me tripping and crashing to the cool, hard ground unmercilessly. I scrambled to get up, my mind screaming that he would soon catch up. But I wasn't quick enough, for the grip on my wrist hauled me up regardless. I vaguely felt my body being slammed against the rough bark of a tree, but I shut my eyes, in hopes that somehow he and the shredded heart he returned to me would disappear.

"Listen to me, Kagome!" He bit out desperately, pinning both my wrist to my sides.

"Why should I?" I yelled, my eyes snapping open and the tears pouring from them blurring his image, "So you can lie to me again? So you can tell me the things you want me to hear so you can go back and _fuck_ her?"

I had nothing against Kikyo, really, I didn't. She was misunderstood in my eyes; a lonely soul in need of the affection that was absent in her life while she was living. But despite this, I couldn't help but spite her in the back of my mind. If she wasn't around, this would have been perfect. This thought had a choked sob coming from my lips. Absolutely, freaking perfect.

"Kagome," He cried, forcing me to look into his eyes, "I didn't don't anything with her! How many times do I have to tell you the feelings I have for her are _nothing_ compared to the way I feel for you!"

"That's the problem!" I shouted, suddenly overwhelmed, "You still have _feelings_ for her! Feelings can grow, and lead to other things, Inuyasha! How do you think I came to love you like I did?"

His grip tightened as his face suddenly turned crestfallen. "Did?" He croaked out disbelievingly.

I turned my tear stained eyes away then, the pain in his face tearing my heart into even smaller pieces, "That's right. I did."

"Kagome," He whispered so desperately, "What can I do to make this better?" He swallowed thickly, his voice suddenly lost and meek, "To make you love me again?"

He was an idiot. Couldn't he smell it? I never stopped loving him. My feelings weren't like a faucet, something you can turn on and off, but I guess he wouldn't understand that. And neither would I. I frowned, and turned back to him then, "Tell me the truth," Though the tears continued to fall, I felt my face harden as I stared upon him, "Did you kiss her?"

Our eyes probed the other's for a while, the moonlit forest around us failing to make any noise, the suffocating silence surrounding us only amplifying the intensity of the situation. I was vaguely aware that I was holding my breath, and the pain in my chest soon became numb as I turned away from him again.

"I see. You silence says everything."

I attempted to pull away then, but his grip on my wrists proved to be to strong as he pulled my defiantly against him. Before I could voice a protest, his lips descended on mine, messaging them tenderly with a hunger that he only showed on our very special nights. Though I wanted to buckle beneath him, slump to my knees and forgive all his sins, I couldn't help the sneer that pulled at my mouth when he pulled away.

"You're disgusting," I spat, though not as harshly as I would have liked. But the damage seemed to be the same, for it was like a knife went straight through his body with the way the pain inflicted in his eyes. The darker, pained side of me reveled in this, but only for a moment, because soon his face turned hard and he stepped closer to me, his large body looming over mine. The way his rueful golden eyes suddenly filled with a hungry lust and determination had an anxious fear caressing my spine. Oh, Gods..

"Is that what you really think, Kagome?" He said, raising my arms over my head. My heart skipped a beat. This was one of his favorite positions. "Funny how that's not what you said when you let me kiss you, lick you," He purred darkly, the bite he placed on my collarbone drawing blood before he licked it away. "_Fuck_ you."

"I hate you," I heard my shaky voice say, "I hate you so much."

The growl that ripped through his lips had both of us quivering. "Say it louder," He urged, "Tell me how much you hate my guts," I shivered as his sensually venomous tongue slathered the shell of my ear, "while I fuck you absolutely senseless."

My stomach quivered as my hands wound into tight fists, as if that would fight off the overwhelming arousal mixed with disgust that swept through me. God, I wanted to hate him so bad. I wanted to be telling him how I never wanted to see his face again, not biting back moans because of the rough kisses gracing my neck. I swallowed a whimper. Just moments before, was he doing the same thing to Kikyo's cold, willing body? Was he whispering sweet, lewd words in her ear while he caressed her body tenderly, like he was doing me at that very moment? Did he press himself sensually against her so that she could feel his hard, strong body against hers? Did the feel of his flexing muscles push her towards the edge, the place where I was headed at that very moment? And did she give in to the urge to tear off his clothes and lick his biceps, much like the urge I was fighting with every fiber of my being then? I shut my eyes against the tormenting mental images. The swirling feeling in my stomach that I mistook for bile doubled in intensity as struggled against Inuyasha's advances.

"Stop touching me," I ground out, "This won't make me forgive you. Nothing will."

A dark, unfamiliar like chuckle escaped his mouth while he rubbed his cheek tenderly against mine. He inhaled deeply, causing my skin to become ridden with excited goose bumps.

"You say that now," He purred, the subtle thrust of his hips causing an unbidden gasp to escape my constricted throat, "But wait until I'm inside you. Rocking, caressing, and loving your every inch of your wet body; inside and out."

I felt my own hips rock, my hands starting to pulse in pain from the angry pressure I was applying to them against his hold. How could he do this to me? How could he break me down to the very core of my soul, and still have the ability to pick up the broken pieces and put me back together again? Since when had he gained so much power over me? No matter how much my body scream to indulge in this, I couldn't bring myself to overcome the overwhelming fact that just moments ago, while I sat waiting patiently for him, he could have been doing the exact same thing to Kikyo. A month or so ago I would have never thought he would do such a thing, but my experiences proved that some people just aren't always what they seem to be.

My head span uncontrollably and my hands singed with an intense fire. Oh, gods, what was this feeling I was having? My vision doubled as I looked up at my ensnared wrists, and what I saw nearly made me lose my lunch.

Though my nails biting into my skin had induced blood, the sight was nothing in comparison to the sight I gazed upon. An ethereal light with a dark blue hue was swirling around my hands, steadily growing and festering like its growth relied on something unknown it was feeding on. I was surprised the skin on my palms was still intact with the way the fire like substance continued to consume my hand, as if begging to be released. I could feel the veins in my arms pulse and I looked back at Inuyasha, who seemed to not have noticed the events that were occurring. Though I hated him, if I didn't warn him soon then–

"I-Inuyasha." I began shakily, "Please, just let me go."

If he sensed the urgency in my voice, he didn't show it. He just slid his hands down my arms and to my face. "Kagome, don't make you let you go," He said, kissing me tenderly on the lips, "Let me make this right."

I stared at him stunned for a moment, my arms still suspended in the air, before I stepped away slowly, lowering my hands so that they hovered in between us. The fire-y light had engulfed half of my arms by this point and I stared at them in blatant disbelief. I looked back up to Inuyasha to explain, but his conclusion had already began to spin out of control, much like this situation.

"You-!" He cried, jumping away from me as if I had already burned him, "You were going to purify me..!"

The hurt in his tone had me stepping forward defensively. The step he took backwards made the hurt in my chest rise ten fold. "No! I don't–! I didn't–! I was backed into a corner and–and..It was just an instinct!"

I was frantic at this point, hoping and praying that he would understand that I had absolutely no control over the strange power surging throughout me. My heart thundered against my chest violently in an extremely painful manner as his golden eyes narrowed at me.

"You have some fucking nerve," He hissed, though still keeping his distance, "You get so mad at me for going to see her, but.." His voice lowered an octave, almost to a soft tone as liquid gold became tainted with an undescribable hurt. "..you're just like her."

"No!" I screamed defensively. Though I planned to approach him and make him take his words back, the power that shot violently from my hands left me stunned. We both looked to see the small craters on either side of me and my heart leapt dramatically to my throat as fresh tears sprang to my eyes.

"Is that what you wanted to do me, Kagome?" I heard him say as I sank to the ground, my body feeling cold and worn. The repetitious thunder of my heart beat increased in my ears as my body heaved, trying desperately to gain back the breath I had lost in my little display. With the tears running unabashedly down my cheeks and mingled with the sweat dripping from my face, I had not doubts that I made quite a sight. But I didn't care. I didn't want to care. All I felt was anger. An undeniable anger that swept through me and demolished all other feelings, leaving a burning rage festering in my bowels in its wake. How could he accuse me of being like her in any aspect?

I stood up on shaky legs. "Like her?" I repeated incredulously, "You say I'm like _her_?!"

His jaw was taught as he stared me down, his angry feelings seeming to match my own. "That's right."

"I _loved_ you, you selfish bastard!" I shrieked, "I loved you, day and night, everything about your ignorant self, I loved! And what do I get in return?" My voice had reached new altitudes by this point, but I didn't care. "An accusation that's almost as bad as being called scum, Inuyasha! She _killed_ you! I loved you! How does that make us remotely similar?!"

A growl ripped through him as he stepped forward. "Don't try that bullshit, Kagome! If I had–"

"No!" I interrupted, knowing exactly what he was going to say. "I _could_ have killed you! But I didn't! It's like you can't tell the difference!"

"The difference between what, Kagome?! Your love and wanting to purify me to the seventh hell?! Just because you stopped doesn't mean you didn't _want_ to!"

"You're right!" I screamed back, the thoughts residing in the recesses of my mind spilling from my mouth, "I wanted to purify you with every fiber of my being so maybe you'd know a little bit of what it feels like to be hurt!"

He opened his mouth to retort, but I stopped him with a 'Sit!' that had him crashing to the ground. By now, my sobs were effectively lessening my angry voice, though the intensity of my heartbreak pushing me forward. "I _hate_ you, Inuyasha! I'm going home, and don't think for a second that I will hesitate to purify you if you come after me!"

I pivoted on my heel, my tears blurring my vision into mulled shapes and colors, and just as I was about to make a dash for where I thought our camp was, the grip around my wrist had me spinning around to face a very livid hanyou. The angry, desperate aura pushing violently against mine had my legs trembling beneath the force of the power surging from him. An indescribable anger seeped off his pores, seeming to caress me in hot fumes as he stared down at me with eyes that spit liquid fire.

He slammed me against him–none too gently–as he placed my right hand over his heart. The erratic beat of it had me stunned. What the hell..?

"Do it." He hissed. "Purify me now, Kagome."

My heart leapt into my throat as fear shot through me. What the hell was this man going through? Was he..I gulped. Serious?

"Purify me now, I said!" He growled, "Because Kami knows that if you leave me, Kagome, I'll die anyway."

I stood there stunned, my mouth agape and tears drying on my face. I couldn't bring myself, no matter how I tried, to believe he had actually said such a thing.

"I..I.."

"Why are you hesitating?" He asked harshly, "Did you not hear me?" His voice cracked and pushing my shaking hand harder against his chest he whispered, "I'm nothing without you!"

"You're lying," I accused shakily, my nails biting his skin through the fabric of his haori, "You're lying to make things better! I won't fall for it, Inuyasha! I want to leave.."

His eyes bore into mine with so much intensity the words in my throat died as I stared upon them. Our proximity only added to this overwhelming tirade of feelings and I felt my throat constrict, as if I were drowning under his scrutiny. Our breath mingled, my chest heaving heavily at my fruitless effort to slow my heart beat.

He was asking me to kill him.

It was as if I couldn't grasp the concept, seeing as my eyes were still dry as the stiff air around us. I had threatened to kill him, okay, that part I remember. But Inuyasha–the strong, courageous hanyou I had known for two years–was actually suggesting I fulfill my radical bluff!

This was getting insane.

"Do it." He urged, pushing me to him with an even harder intensity.

I tried weakly to pull away. "You don't know what you're talking about," I argued angrily, "You're honestly asking me to end your life, Inuyasha?!"

The embrace came out of nowhere. One moment I was staring into his hard golden eyes, then the next my body was smashed against his and my only view was of the trees littering the forest behind us. Throughout the comforting gesture of him burying his nose into the crook of my neck, I still had half a mind to push him away. I didn't care that my heart cried out to hug him back or my body felt compelled to stay with his forever. It still didn't change the fact that he had betrayed me. But he was just so warm, strong..

"Don't you understand, Kagome?" He murmured, "There _is_ no life without you." He gave a shuddering sigh, his warm breath fanning out over my goose bump ridden flesh, "And if you don't do it, then I'll do it myself."

This got my attention. My whole body went rigid, even the hairs on the back of my neck standing up in attention My heart thundered violently.

A might I didn't know I possessed pushed Inuyasha away from me, fresh tears beginning to spill down my cheeks. They were comforting, in a way. They showed that I wasn't so numb and lifeless to register thought. But no amount of tears could console the fact that Inuyasha was willing to end his life.

For _me_.

"You can't," I gasped painfully, "That's not _fair_! How could you hold something over my head like that? I don't _want_ to leave, but you're forcing me! You have Kikyo, dammit! You betrayed me for _her_!"

"I didn't betray you, Kagome!" He defended, "I _had_ to go see her! I didn't have a fucking choice!"

I fumed. "The hell you didn't! What about the kiss, Inuyasha? Did you have to do that, too?"

"Fuck!" He exploded, pacing back and forth, growls of anger slipping from his lips, "It's like you don't fucking get it!"

"Get what?! Explain it to me, please!" I shouted. Though the tears still spilled down my face, I was getting fed up with this fluctuating argument.

"I sleep with _you_, I tell _you_ I want us to last forever, I hold _you_ until you fall asleep every night! It's like that means nothing to you!"

My heart tripped over the pulse of guilt that shot through me, but I didn't falter. "It means everything to me! But _you're_ the one who went to her! So what does all that mean to _you_?"

"It means I fucking love you!"

I stopped. My heart stopped. It was like my whole body stopped functioning the moment those words left his moment. The tears continued to spill, as if being fed by an unknown source, but I had become immune to the feeling by now. The words echoed in my head over and over again, soon becoming overwhelming and the only thing I could hear. I shut my eyes against the glorious praise that lit up inside my body before I uttered one word.

"Sit!" I screamed, "Sit, sit, sit!"

He plunged into the earth, his silver hair fanning out around him gloriously as I approached him. I dropped to my knees helplessly, suddenly feeling frail and weak. But I didn't care about that. He had said it. I let a small laugh escape me.

He had finally said it!

I leapt into his arms as he sat up, laughing gleefully without control. My arms wound around his neck as tears stained my cheeks further, but I didn't care. Inuyasha loved me! I wasn't just some quick hit at night for him to get pleasure out of. I was his _love_ and he was mine! I pulled his head down, kissing his sandy lips with a passion I didn't know my body contained. When I pulled away, Inuyasha looked puzzled, but pleased.

"Oh Inuyasha, you stupid jerk," I said happily, "Say it again!"

His eyes went out of focus for a moment before a small blush spread out on his cheeks, the smile he gave only adding to his handsome face. "Feh," He said, nuzzling his nose against mine, "Yeah, I love you. So?"

I laughed hysterically, pulling him into a bone crushing embrace once again, the tears on my face drying up by the second.

"Tell me," I murmured into his neck, "Tell me she means nothing, so we can be happy again."

He slowly wound his arms around my waist. "Oh, Kagome," He sighed, "She hasn't meant anything in a long time. Not since you came into my life."

The thought of his betrayal, my words, the whole ordeal faded into nothingness as I kissed every inch of his face happily. I just couldn't believe it, after all this time..

Once I was finished, I pulled back with a smile on my face, "And I love you."

He turned away, blushing heavily. "Feh, you better."

I giggled and turned his face towards mine, my forehead leaning against his. A wicked intent crept up my spine and pulled the corners of my mouth into a mischievous smile. Oh, she was back!

"I have an idea."

His eyebrow raised in amusement. "Oh?"

I gave him a nod in response. "Yeah. It involves me, you, and the stream I saw a ways back."

He chuckled, causing my heart to flutter excitedly in my chest. "Bath time, huh?"

"Yeah," I replied, my tone lowering seductively, "I'm suddenly feeling kind of.._dirty_."

His eyes lit up then and as he yanked me up from the ground and over his shoulder in one fluid movement, I couldn't help but let my giggle escalate throughout the dark dense forest.

I guess I wasn't so ready to let this piece of me go, after all.

**-X-**

**God, I'm a pervert.**

**The explanation for this one shot?** **Something I started one day and just couldn't stop until I finished. It could have been better, I know. But whatever. I figured you all would enjoy it as much I enjoyed writing it. There is no background for this one shot, so there is no way in hell I could make a whole story out of it. So if you want more of this particular lascivious couple, then read it over. Lol. Sorry!** **Hope you enjoyed!**

_**Sprituality**_


End file.
